Anthony Rollins
)]] Name: Anthony Rollins Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Theater, Amateur Filmmaking Appearance: Anthony's a relatively small guy, standing around 5'5" and weighing 127 on a good day. Even though he's an African-American, Anthony is light-skinned (what someone might call high yellow). He has black eyes, and hair dark enough of a brown to be almost black, which is fairly long (he keeps it straightened and tied back in a ponytail, typically). His skin is marred by the last vestiges of puberty, with acne scars scattered around the middle of his face. He has a short, pug-like nose. His face is somewhat skinny; his cheekbones stick out a little from his face. Anthony's body mirrors his face. He's skinny, not quite wiry, but definitely lean. He has little definition to his muscles, but he doesn't have excess weight, testament to a naturally high and youthful metabolism instead of exercise. In fact, short of whatever exercise he gets following Anna around doing the shooting, Anthony doesn't do much in the way of athletics. On the day he was taken for the show, Anthony was wearing a black button-down long-sleeve shirt over a dark blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with the cuffs starting to wear out, and black sneakers with blue trim. Biography: While the only son of two no-nonsense, non artistic folks (Marcus and Trina Rollins, a factory worker and a nurse, respectively), Anthony Rollins seemed from an early age to be interested in cinema and film, specifically the creation of it. He'd always been smaller than other kids, oftentimes picked on, and the idea of being able to more or less create stories about characters who were larger than life greatly appealed to him. His parents usually kept cable in the house as his father watched lots of movies in the intermittent times that he was laid off, and Marcus spent a lot of time with Anthony watching plenty of them. While Anthony's parents didn't quite understand their child's hobby, they certainly encouraged it as soon as it showed itself. They pushed him to join school plays whenever the opportunity presented itself, even though acting wasn't what he was truly interested in. Being raised in Detroit didn't afford many opportunities to pursue this career; even with the incentives provided by the state government to draw film companies to film in Michigan, the state's budding film industry still hadn't taken hold. By the time he was ten, the Rollins bought their son a small digital camera, and he took to his new activity with gusto. He'd film everything with the camera, ridiculous things, from just the street outside their house, to people walking around in school. Anthony had a talent for finding interesting moments with his camera, even without training. At one point it even came up that he could've been a journalist; Wayne State University had an excellent journalism program and his parents had been saving bonds since his birth. This inkling of an idea changed once Rollins reached high school. While Detroit Central was indeed a run-down inner-city and ill-funded school, it had an excellent theater program. Rollins joined the Drama Club. Though not exactly shy or adverse to talking, Anthony wasn't interested in acting so much as joining the stage crew and learning the technical aspects of theater. This is where he first met Anna Hitchins. While he had made a handful of friends in the Drama Club by sheer virtue of being around them all the time, it was Hitchins that turned him on to the idea of putting out webisodes of parodies online, and he agreed to do the filming. He became Anna's cameraman, and through a combination of what he learned from theater classes, being on stage crew for the occasional play, and his experience on Anna's show, his natural talents began to flourish. This was a blessing and a curse, as people didn't stop picking on him entirely when he got high school. Some students wondered why he always hung around with "that loud white girl" all the time. Still, he remains on even and friendly terms with most of the student body, mostly due to his involvement in the theater program and the fact he gets to talk to a lot them. Not that it entirely matters to Anthony, as he feels immune to whatever barbs come his way when he's behind the camera. Advantages: Anthony's assured an ally in Anna; he's on good terms with most of the students in school, and has friends outside of her as well. Being talented in filmmaking has given him a natural observance that might prove useful in times of danger. Disadvantages: Anthony has little in the way of physical ability. He's small, which will make it easier for someone to overpower him. As he's spent most of his life behind a camera, he may find it difficult to act under direct pressure. Designated Number: Team Pink no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Basket-hilted Claymore Conclusion: Separated from his best friend, Rollins will soon be forced to decide on his real priorities. The size of his weapon more than compensates for his small stature—the only question now is whether he can lift it. Mentor's Comment: Oh, uh, wow. That's a pretty good start, I guess. At least he has experience with cameras, right? The above biography is as written by Outfoxd. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Karen Ruiz '''Collected Weapons: '''Basket-hilted Claymore (designated weapon) '''Allies: Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair, Bobby Goldman Enemies: 'Karen Ruiz '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Anthony started the game examining the SOTF-TV cameras somewhere in the open plains. Not soon after, his friend from school Amber Lyons woke up nearby and met up with him. As the two were reacquainted in-game, two other Detroit Central students: Sterling Odair, and Amber Lyons passed by and also joined them. In a friendly reunion, the group decided in heading to the woods. In the forest the group had a conversation filled with friendly banter, to keep themselves entertained during the monotony of walking. Anthony was particularly self conscious about his height, when compared to the two larger, 6 feet plus boys with them. The size problem was enhanced by Anthony's gnome hat, which he promptly put on, to his group's amusement. Anthony and his group's conversation continued until Karen Ruiz opened fire on them. Anthony proceeded to quickly dive for cover behind a tree, as Karen continued her attack. Anthony hid behind the tree, until Karen used a rock as distraction to lure the group out of hiding, to which Anthony fell for. Anthony's Gnome hat went into Karen's line of fire, as Anthony moved into an ill fated position, for which Kare promptly shot at. Anthony was shot at in the chest and finger, the shot to chest hitting his lung. Anthony's final words were hoping the camera's caught his death shot perfectly. He subsequently fell face down into the grass, dead. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' "I guess it's true what they say about the black guy dying first! Poor Anthony didn't stand a chance. His size and weapon combo were no good match. It was a shame, as you really would have made a fine camera man, Anthony Rollins. Should be interesting to see how his death affects his closest friends. Tune in next time: For the announcements broadcasting the news to friend Anna Hitchins!" - TV Staff 'Memorable Quotes: ' *''"Shit angle though. Anyone on the crew ever take a film class?" - ''Berating the film crew for their shoddy work.' *"Yeah, I'm small and brown. Like a party sized Snicker's bar. Verdict's still out whether I'm full of caramel."'' - Joking, just before the shooting begins. *''"Hope they...fucking got that shot."'' - Anthony in a last ditch effort to emphasize that he would have been better off filming the show. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anthony, in chronological order Sandbox: *Suspension of Disbelief *When it's Time to Party We Will Party Hard! Season 1: *Establishing Shot *Friendly Fire Your Thoughts "I have to say, I'm depressed to see Anthony go this early. I loved him as a character, the angle you took with him was unique, and I was actually finding him funny to boot. Here's to hoping his passing makes an impact in the long run, I don't want so see such a good character go to waste." - 'T-Fox' "I was quite surprised to see Anthony Rollins getting killed at the very start. With the relationships Anthony had, especially the strong one with Anna Hitchins, I'd have expected him to have more done in relation to that. It's nice suspense and shock when surprises like these happen in game, especially regarding deaths." - 'Keaka' Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters